Talented and Loved
by Katojiku Chifuka
Summary: Sakura mencintai Sasuke dalam pandangan pertama. Tapi, semenjak Naruto menunjukkan dunia yang lain, banyak kejadian yang mendekatkan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke akan merasakan hal yang sama? Dan apakah akhirnya Sakura bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang ia dapat secara mendadak?/FULL SAKURA POV!/newbie/first fanfic, banyak salahnya/gaje/RnR―no flame, please...


Talented and Loved

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Weird, supernatural

SasuSaku, NaruHina

And here's the story begin...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – THE NEW BOY**

"Ohayou, Sakura! Ternyata kita satu kelas!"

"Hei, pig! Kukira kau di kelas sebelah. Aku tidak membaca pengumuman pembagian kelas seluruhnya, aku hanya mencari namaku saja tadi..."

"Huh, kau begitu, jidat!" selanya.

"Gomen ne..."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku memandangnya kesal. Tidakkah dia melihat aku datang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.55. Yang artinya 5 menit lagi aku terlambat.

Eit... Gomen, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 15 tahun. Ciri fisik? Rambut pink―memang aneh sih, tubuhku sangat ideal untuk umurku. Kemampuan? Oh God, banyak! Bintang di HAMPIR semua pelajaran kecuali sejarah. Why? 'Cause I hate it! Satu-satunya pelajaran yang membuatku bored. 1 bab dibahas 2 minggu. Padahal hampir setiap hari ada jam pelajaran sejarah! Okay, maybe aku berlebihan.  
Selain itu, aku indigo. Ya, kemampuan melihat hantu. Yang kutahu, beberapa temanku juga sama denganku. Hinata, Ino, dan Naruto. Well, tidak bisa kusebut beberapa, sih.. Sekian perkenalan!

KRIING

Aku segera duduk di belakang Hinata, karena di sampingnya sudah ada Ino. Tak lama, guru datang. Kakashi-sensei, seperti biasa dengan masker dan rambut silvernya. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekelilingku. _Hmm.. tak banyak yang berubah._

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Sasuke, masuklah."

Dengan segera kelas penuh dengan bisikkan-bisikkan. Beberapa anak perempuan pun tersenyum―ralat, melting. Banyak yang bergumam sendiri, salah satu contohnya, 'kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun...!', dan lainnya. Apa cuma aku yang baru tahu ada yang namanya Sasuke di dunia ini? Memangnya dia siapa, sih?

"Hn. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" katanya dengan ekspresi datar. Tatapannya dingin. Tetapi entah mengapa, kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadanya. Secara tak sadar aku menahan nafasku. Kudengar Naruto berkata―maaf, berteriak, "Teme!"

"Hn. Dobe" balas Sasuke, masih di depan kelas.

"Duduklah di sebelah Sakura. Anak berambut pink. Disana kosong"

"Hn" Sasuke ber-hn terus. Kurasa dia anak yang hemat bicara.

Rasanya aku sangat senang, namun kusembunyikan. Terlebih aku memang anak bekas klub drama, yang pada waktu itu aku merupakan pemeran andalan. Kulihat anak perempuan lainnya menatapku cemburu, kecuali Hinata dan Ino. Entah kenapa kedua temanku tidak seperti yang lain.

Aku tidak peduli, yang kutahu sekarang, aku menyukainya.

* * *

"Astaga, sejarah itu membosankaan!" kataku, nyaris berteriak. Sekarang jam bebas, dimana murid-murid bebas kegiatan. Why? Yamato-sensei tidak masuk. Dengan arti lain, tidak ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris selama 2 jam pelajaran. Setelah ini langsung pelajaran sejarah.

"Yah, begitulah. Tidak cuma kau saja, forehead. Kau tahu aku juga benci sejarah." Sahut Ino.

"a-aku―"Hinata angkat bicara

"Ah, kalau Hinata-chan, kan pintar. Pasti bisa dong..." potong Ino.

"―sebenarnya benci sejarah juga" kata Hinata pelan, tapi lancar.

"AP―"

"Shizuka ni, Ino. Baru kita saja yang tahu itu" kataku tenang, sambil menutup mulut Ino.

"..."

"Ino...?"

"umfffff!"

"Nani?"

Ia menunjuk mulutnya. Segera aku menarik tanganku, agar Ino bebas berbicara.

"Oh. Gomen ne"

"Yah, daijoubu desu."

Ah.. Aku lupa kalau ada Hinata. Mungkin aku terlalu asik dengan Ino. Kulihat Hinata. Kurasa dia agak aneh..

"Hina.. ta..-chan...?" panggilku. Mukanya sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Gugup...? Ada siapa memangnya?

"Eh? Naruto?" tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya.

"Yosh! Doushita, Sakura-chan?" sahutnya.

"Eh? Oh. Err.. Tadi, waktu Uchiha-san memperkenalkan diri, mengapa kau menyebutnya 'teme'? Dan kenapa cewek-cewek senyum?" Aku berdalih, takut dia tahu kalau aku tidak sengaja memanggilnya.

"Dia temanku waktu SD. Katanya dia paling tampan. Penerus Uchiha corp., tinggal bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Kalau sifatnya, kau tahu sendiri, seperti es di kutub utara. Dan sifatnya sudah seperti itu sejak lahir menurutku. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Gosipnya, dia menyukai perempuan berambut panjang. Tapi.." Dia merendahkan suaranya. "Ini rahasia. Dia indigo. Kemampuannya sangat hebat, dia memiliki kemampuan sharingan. Mata yang dapat membedakan hantu baik dan jahat, juga menyerangnya." Lalu suaranya kembali seperti biasa, "kemampuanmu itu juga dapat dikembangkan, lho Sakura-chan. Sini, ikut aku. Oh, ya, Hinata dan Ino ikut, ya"

Lalu kuikuti kemana dia pergi. Ke tempat yang sepi. Naruto berhenti, aku juga berhenti. Aku melihat-lihat sekitar. Memang sepi, jauh dari keramaian.

"Sakura-chan, lihat!" kata Ino, menunjuk Naruto.

"Nani?"

"I-itu..." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto juga. Kulihat Naruto.

"Hah...?"

Naruto sudah berubah. Dia memakai jaket oranye-hitam dengan celana 3/4 yang serasi, memakai ikat kepala hitam dengan simbol yang tidak kuketahui. Dan dia uh... well... cool.

"Hei, sadarlah...! Kalian semua kok melamun, sih? Aku keren, ya?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan kami.

"A-apa? TIDAK!" kataku, nyaris berteriak. Untunglah sekitar tidak ada orang.

"Hei, jangan berteriak begitu. Ini masih belum seberapa" kata Naruto.

"Hah? Ada lagi? Seperti apa?"

"Ini"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dari tangannya muncul cahaya biru, tapi tidak terlalu terang. Ia hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke depan, lalu cahaya itu membentuk seperti pintu. Portal.

"..Hah...?"

"P-portal..." kata Ino.

"Di sana malah lebih hebat daripada ini, lho! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kutunjukkan" Naruto menjelaskan.

Naruto menghilangkan portal dengan hanya mengibaskan tangannya, lalu dengan sekejap, ia telah memakai seragam sekolah kembali.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajaknya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Oh shit. Aku sudah tidak tahan..._

Hei, kenapa mendadak aku membaca pikiran yang sepertinya pikiran Hinata?

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, dengan posisi tepat di samping Hinata.

_Oh my god... He's so handsome..._

Tepat setelah itu, Hinata pingsan, tetapi langung ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Hei, Hinata! HINATA!"

"Kau apakan dia, Naruto?" tanya Ino tajam.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba, dia pingsan. Bagaimana ini? HINATA! HINATA!"

"SHUT UP! Baka Naruto! Gunakan otakmu yang agak tumpul itu! Daripada freaking out begitu, lebih baik kau bawa dia ke UKS, baka! Cepatlah!" saranku, namun lebih tepat kalau dibilang perintah.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang pulanglah, banyak PR yang menantimu" kata Anko-sensei, sebagai kalimat penutup di sore hari itu.

"Thank you and good evening, miss" satu kelas memberi salam serentak.

"You're welcome. Now go home"

Setelah itu semuanya cepat-cepat keluar kelas, tepat setelah Anko-sensei keluar kelas. Hanya aku, Ino, Naruto dan... Wait, why Sasuke still here?

"A.. Naruto, sebelum kita kembali ke tempat itu lagi, aku akan menjemput Hinata" kataku, seraya berjalan ke luar kelas.

Tepat saat aku membuka pintu UKS, aku melihat bayangan hitam di sekitarnya. Hinata masih belum sadar. Sesaat, aku blank. Lalu, saat sadar aku mendekati Hinata. Bayangan itu dengan cepat meraih Hinata.

"Hei, mau apa kau?!" teriakku, setengah berlari ke arah Hinata. Tempat tidurnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk UKS. Bayangan itu berubah menjadi asap, refleks aku berhenti. Saat asap itu menutupi Hinata dari pandanganku, kakiku tidak bisa kugerakkan. Seiring asap itu menghilang, Hinata sudah hilang. Namun, bagian dari asap itu menuju lorong, lalu mengarah ke kelasku.

"HINATA-CHAN! KEMBALIKAN HINATA, BRENGSEK!" teriakku, sambil berlari mengerjarnya. Begitu asap itu sampai di depan kelas, asap itu hilang perlahan, sambil menembus pintu ke dalam kelas.

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN DIA DULU!" teriakku, berlari lebih cepat.

Namun terlambat, saat aku membuka pintu kelas, asap itu benar-benar hilang.

"Shit!" kataku sambil berurai air mata, menendang tembok lalu menjatuhkan diri, menangis.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, sambil mendekatiku.

"Shit...! Hinata-chan.." isakku.

"Kenapa, Sakura?!" tanya Ino, mendekatiku. Kulihat Sasuke juga mendekatiku perlahan.

"Hi-Hinata... Hi-hilang... Di hadapanku, aku tidak sempat... Kalau saja aku lebih cepat... Kalau saja aku bertindak cepat... Kalau saja tadi aku tidak terpaku..." aku menjelaskan, lalu membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok pelan. "Salahku..."

"Hei, hei. Lihat aku, Sakura, itu bukan salahmu" kata Ino menenangkanku.

Lalu, tidak lama setelah aku tenang, aku terbelalak karena bayangan itu muncul lagi dengan membawa Hinata. Aku segera berdiri, tidak menghiraukan Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" teriakku, sambil berlari secepat-cepatnya ke arah bayangan itu. Sontak, Naruto, Ino, dan Sasuke menoleh. Namun terlambat, ketika mereka menoleh, bayangan itu menghilang bersama Hinata.

"Kalau sampai kau menyakitinya... Akan kubalas kau!" kataku, saat bayangan itu muncul di belakang tiga temanku itu.

'_Coba saja kalau kau bisa' _kata bayangan itu.

_'Sharingan'_ Sasuke mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

_'__Wah, wah. Ternyata temanmu ada yang punya kemampuan, ya... Tapi dia terlalu lambat. Hahahahaha...' _kata bayangan itu sambil menghilang.

_'__Kalau mau temanmu kembali, besok datang ke sekolah ini, jam 5 sore, bawalah temanmu yang kau perlukan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT IN TALENTED AND LOVED**

* * *

"Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan Hinata kembali. Percayalah"

"Tapi bagaimana...?"

.

_'__Kupikir kau terlalu takut datang ke sini'_

.

"Kau akan mati! Lihat saja nanti"


End file.
